INTERCAMBIO DE AMOR
by taia himura
Summary: UN PEQUEÑO FANFIC NAVIDEÑO, EN DONDE EL MEJOR REGALO ES EL AMOR.GAARAXHINATA


INTERCAMBIO DE AMOR

* * *

Era una bella mañana en la aldea de Konoha la nieve caía por todas parte inundando las calles impienso a la gente caminar por ella

Hinata caminaba lentamente por las calles desiertas de konoha mientras intentaban mantener en su lugar su bufanda, sus zapatos eran botas cerradas puesto que la nieve había caído durante la che y la mañana logrando cubrir las calles, se dirigía a un encuentro con todos sus compañeros de la academia incluyendo a los de la aldea de la arena.

Al llegara al gran salón donde se encontraban sus amigos, pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Naruto, no es que lo siguiera amando con la locura de años anteriores, pero aun sentía esas mariposas en el estomago al tenerlo cerca, el era alguien tan importante para ella, el era quien le había enseñado a creer en si misma

Miro a las otras personas mirando a sus aliados en un rincón alejados de los demás, la mañana comenzó a correr tranquila entre risas y comentarios de todo tipo, era un grupo muy unido los ninjas de Konoha, eran grandes amigos y compartían su calidez con los demás, el solo verlos hacia recordar a los maestros y demás adultos sus momentos de juventud

Kiba se subió en la mesa y comenzó a tratar de hablar mientras Naruto trataba de bajarlo e la mesa y ser el quien subiera, al final Sakura le dio un golpe a su novio y a Kiba para que se estuvieran en paz, así subió a la mesa

-escuchen todos -dijo kiba arriba de la mesa atrayendo la atencion de todos-aremos un pequeño intercambio de regalos para celebrar la navidad-

siii- contesto muy emocionado naruto.

Será al azar así que no se emociones, aquí tengo barios papelitos con los nombres de todos nosotros vamos a ir tomando de uno en uno, cada uno paso a tomar un papel, el primero fue Naruto al tomar un papel rezo por que le tocara Sakura, saco el papel abriéndolo lentamente "Sakura" suspiro aliviado de que le tocara su novia

El siguiente fue Shikamaru tomo el papel sin preocuparse de quien le tocara "Temari" -Que problemático-dijo haciendo bolita tirándolo al suelo

El siguiente fue Kiba rogando que saliera Hinata, pero cuando desdoblo el papel pudo leer claramente Shino.

Cuando fue el turno de Tenten abrió el papel y se sonrojo al ver que era Lee, quien fue el siguiente y al ver que le había tocado Tenten pudo mes que saltar por la suerte que tenia la juventud, cuando llego el turno de Hinata ella estaba nerviosa metió la mano a la bolsita y saco un papel con el nombre de Gaara, "ahora si que esta difícil."

Ahora era el turno de los aliados de la arena la primera fue Temari "Shikamaru"

"Genial" pensó sarcásticamente mirando a la persona que le toco, el siguiente fue Kankuro

Kankuro pudo mes que sonreír al leer que le había tocado Ino, y el ultimo en sacar fue Gaara quien no le importaba mucho eso de los regalos ni de la Navidad, saco el papel y miro el nombre Hinata, miro asía la chica que se encontraba platicando con Tente acerca del regalo que le daría a lee.

A simple vista le pareció una chica cualquiera igual a las demás, pero cuando ella sintió la mirada de el y vio sus ojos claros que reflejaban toda la pureza de su alma además de la tierna sonrisa que le obsequio pudo mes que sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, Hinata vio al pelirrojo y pensó que quesería lo mas indicado para regalarle, pero la verdad es que sabia prácticamente nada de el.

El era serio cayado y parecía relacionarse con nadie mas que para su trabajo, y con el único que hablaba masera con naruto, cuando Hinata miro asía Naruto lo encontró besándose con Sakura así que aparto la vista

Gaara salio del salón a caminar mientras que Hinata al ver su oportunidad de encontrar solo a Gaara salio tras el llevaba mucho caminando cuando Hinata lo alcanzo

Pero el no se percato de su presencia ya que la nieve que caía en su cabeza y no dejaba ver muy el caminó lo hizo desconcentrarse de todo, cuando una dulce voz lo detuvo

-Gaara- volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz y miro a la chica que le había tocado

Gaara se quedo mirándola ahí, se veía tan pura como al nieve

- Kazekage, adonde se dirigía, Gaara solo lavé un poco la cabeza.

- a ningún lado en particular

HInata miro las cabezas de los hokages y se le vino a la mente una idea.

- le gustaría acompañarme a visitar un lugar muy especial de Konoha.

Gaara miro a la joven y pensó "es una buena oportunidad para descubrir que le gustaría de regalo."

Asintió y siguio a la hyuga por toda la cuidad hasta llegar casi a lo profundo del bosque que estaba entre el país del fuego y del viento, ahí se encontraba un claro de bosque donde la nieve había cubierto con su fino manto blanco pero Hinata se agacho un poco sacudió la nieve y saco una flor blanca.

-estas flores solo crecen en este lugar son raras, mi madre me las enseño cuando era pequeña.- corto una flor y se acerco a Gaara.

-dice que son tan calidas que pueden derretir cualquier tipo de hielo asta el del corazón"

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras Hinata pudo evitar sonrojarse y gaara la miro con detenimiento

Después miro la flor que se encontraba en sus manos "pero en que estaba pensando" se dijo gaara a si mismo al ver que las manos de la chica no tenían ninguna fuente de calor, se había quitado los guantes al cortar la flor.

-Debes tener frío-dijo miando sus manos y las tomo entre las suyas provocando un nuevo sonrojo en ella, ambos estaba así juntos, las mas de Hinata entre las de Gaara y entre las manos de ella la tímida flor igual que ella, de pronto un ruido los alerto y decidieron regresar con sus compañeros.

Caminaron sin decirse nada, hinata estaba con las mejillas todas rojas pero aun podía sentir el calor de las manos de Kazekage.

En cambio Gaara se sentía cómodo al estar con ella al tener contacto con sus manos pensó que estaría frías por la nieve pero se equivoco tenían un calor tal vez fue por la flor o por el contacto de ambos

Al llegar al salón se separaron antes de entrar pero toda la tarde pasaron dándose miradas fugases.

Ella no entendía por que cuando miraba a gaara sentía en su pecho un calor insoportable pero cómodo era casi igual que con naruto, pero ella no podría creer que llegara a sentir algo por el y menos que el sintiera algo por ella

Esa tarde Hinata y Temari habían quedado de preparar el desayuno juntas ya que deseaba aprender platillos de Konoha para sorprender a shikamaru por otra parte Hinata aprovechaba para conocer un poco mas a Gaara

-Temari-dijo haciendo que ella girara para ver su cara que era tapada por el flequito de su frente

-que pasa-pregunto al ver q ella bajaba la mirada

-cuales son los gustos de gaara?-eso sorprendió a la mayor de los Sabaku no saber los gustos de su hermano menor eso era difícil y eso que era su hermana

Temari suspiro al darse cuenta de la encrucijada que la había metido Hinata sin desearlo, por un lado estaba que no supiera los gustos de su herma lo cual ya era una falta imperdonable y por otro lado estaba el mentir lo cual estaba totalmente negada a hacerlo

-pues a el le gustan mucho...-no sabia que decir lo único que sabia de el era que le gustaban las galletas eso era lo único que sabia de el lo demás era un misterio para ella -Los animales-fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Hinata la miro con curiosidad, una curiosidad casi infantil que provoco una risita por parte de temari.

- que tipo de animales Temari-chan

Temari sabia que esa platica iría a ningún lado por lo que rogaba que alguien llegara, pero nadie llego.

- ¿Hinata por que te interesa tanto mi hermano?

Hinata se sonrojo la había tomado desprevenida ahora la que esta en complicación era Hinata

- Yoo... es ... que

Ahora era temari la que soltaba una risita al ver la reacción de hinata y se le vino algo a la mente

-no..será...que le ...te gusta..?-le pregunto obteniendo por respuesta un sonrojo en la mejillas de la hyuga

Justo en es momento entro en la cocina kankuro dando la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, y así lo hizo Hinata salio casi corriendo de la cocina, pero se espero que Gaara estuviera en el pasillo y choco con el.

Pensó que caería al suelo pero el pelirrojo la sujetó atrayéndola asía el y provocando un sonrojo al sentirse los dos juntos, eran tantas emociones que Hinata cayo desmayada como en años anteriores casando su corazón latiera rápidamente por Naruto solo que esta vez era por Gaara

El miraba el rostro de hinata que se encontraba desmayada en sus brazos sin saber que hacer, cargo mejor a la chica subió por las escaleras llevándola al salón en donde antes se encontraban todos acostándola en uno de los sillones retirando los mechones que se movieron molestando la vista de su rostro

Era tan linda como un ángel y el a su ves era su contra parte, sintió un cosquilleo cuando ella se aproximó a el seguida por su calor

Cuando gaara estaba apunto de hacer algo mas entro ala habitación temari con una toalla mojada

- es mejor que la dejes respirar aire, si despertara.

Gaara al verse descubierto por su hermana se alejo un poco de la joven y comenzó a salir del cuarto.

- Hombre si tampoco te lo dije para que huyeras-dijo temari mientras sonreía.- sabias que ella ha comenzado a preguntar mucho por ti, eso solo significa que le agradas-

Gaara sintió emoción en su pecho mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, ella sentía algo por el ahora tenia un motivo para darle un buen regalo, quería impresionarla con el para que talvez ella también sintiera algo por el

Hinata despertó al sentir algo frió en su freten despertando en el salón cobijada por una manta y en su frente un paño húmedo

-asta que despiertas, pensé que tendría que llamar a Sakura-san-Temari estaba frente a Hinata mientras que comenzó a buscar con la mirada al hermano de ella.

-fue por un poco de te para ti, te ha estado cuidando.- Hinata no entendía perfectamente las palabras de Temari, el se preocupaba por ella.

Estaba apunto de preguntarle lo sucedido pero fue interrumpida por Gaara que llego a la habitación con un baso de te en sus manos

-ya despertó-dijo entrando a la habitación. ¿Cómo te sientes? le dijo entregándole el vaso y tocando su frente para saber sin no tendría fiebre.

Hinata sonrió ante el gesto de gaara y se sonrojo aun más, Temari salio de la habitación sin que ningún de los dos lo notase, mientras que kankuro se mantenía en el marco de la puerta mirando a la pareja.

Así comenzaron los dos a platicar y comenzaron a cocerse aun aunque fuera solo un poco pasaban las tarde platicando y por la mañanas Hinata le enseñaba a cocina a temari para que le llevara el almuerzo a Shikamaru

…………………………………………………………………

Una de esas tardes Hinata y Gaara se quedaron solos en la sala, puesto que sus hermas salieron a comprar las cosas para la comida, ella estaba un poco nerviosa al quedarse sola con Gaara pero era un nerviosismo que la empujaba a desear hablar un poco mas con el, a cocerlo mas a perderse en su mirada aguamarina de el.

Los dos estaban los dos en el patio mirando la verde hierba perderse por la nieve que cubría todo a su alrededor, a veces de miraban por unos minutos pero desviaban las miradas en especial hinata que se ponía totalmente roja

HInata miro a Gaara y este se levanto tendiéndole la mano para que ella también se levanto.

- Vamos a caminar tengo ganas de comer algo caliente- Hinata miro a Gaara y se levanto

- Podría preparar te.-Gaara negó y miro fijamente a la chica.

- deja ser yo quien te invite algo

Al final hinata acepto la invitación del pelirrojo, salieron de la casa aun tomados de la mano caminando por las calles de Konoha

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto cabizbaja, Gaara no respondió continuo caminado apretando las mano de hinata para que no se soltara, después de unos minutos caminando Hinata se sorprendió al llegar a una cafetería de la cual había escuchado hablar mucho a Ino y a sakura, entraron junto a la cafetería al ver llegara a Gaara un mesero lo llevo asta una mesa que estaba reservada.

Hinata se lo creía Gaara lo tenia todo planeado y ella pudo mas que sonrojarse, el pidió un postre por ella.

-Temari me comento que ese pastel es delicioso, espero que te guste- Hinata solo asintió tenuemente y observó a Gaara, el le miraba fijamente pero su mirada tenia un brillo especial como si estuviera feliz, aun con su expresión de seriedad.

El postre llego a la mesa, gaara tomo un poco con la cuchara llevándola a la boca de hinata que se sonrojo por lo que el estaba haciendo, después de saborear el postre gaara dejo la cuchara en el plato mientras que observaba los ojos plateados de HInata pero ella no sabia que hacer e hizo lo mismo que gaara que ella tomo mas de lo que le había dado dejando una mancha en la mejilla de gaara

Hinata rió antes lo tierno que se veía a gaara al tratar de quitársela con la legua, con su pulgar quito la mancha de la mejilla llevándoselo a la boca

-Esta muy rico-dijo sonriendo

HInata tomo la servilleta para limpiar la mejilla de gaara y cuando comenzó a limpiar el tomo su mano entre las suyas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de ese restaurante cuatro chicas y un chico espiaban a la pareja

-Temari si Gaara nos descubre nos matara, sabes que lo hara aun cuando somos sus hermanos.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras así que cállate. Sakura e Ino miraban con envidia la escena ojala alguna de ellas tuviera una cita tan especial como la de Hinata.

- Se puede saber que hacen aquí- la voz de una joven de chonguitos casi nos mata de un susto.

- tente, casi me matas de un susto que no tenias cosas que hacer.

- Claro le debo un favor a Neji y el me pidió que cuidara a Hinata de ustedes cuatro.

- Vaya que rápido corren los chismes.

- No se imaginan cuanto, incluso tuve que atar a naruto a un tronco con ayuda de Lee.

- los cuatro la miraron con miedo.

- Nos vas a atar a nosotros también

- Si no me cuentan lo que ha ocurrido si.- ahora los cinco pares de ojos se encontraban espiando a la linda pareja, por otro lado Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y su sonrojo podía incluso iluminar el lugar, batallaba por no desmayarse como años antes ocurría con naruto

Justo cuando Gaara iba a decir algo se escucho un ruido como platos romperse y se vieron salir cinco conocidos perseguidos por un Neji muy enojado.

Gaara maldijo mentalmente a sus hermanos jurándose torturarlos el resto de la tarde mientras Hinata se preguntaba el por que su primo estaba persiguiendo a sus amigos.

-Etoo...Gaara- miro a la chica que se encontraba a su lado - creo que debemos irnos-Gaara la miro tristemente, el no se quería ir, mataría a sus hermanos por haber interrumpido ese momento con Hinata, de camino de regreso a su casa se toparon con un naruto amarrado a un tronco siendo perseguido por Lee, tal imagen provoco una risita por parte de ambos aun que en el caso de Gaara solo fue una sonrisa.

HInata llego a la casa y no encontró nada para cocinar.

- Creo que Temari y Kankuro aun no regresan- dijo mientras Gaara solo suspiraba.

- Vamos a comer a fuera, tal vez no regresen en un buen rato.

y nos e equivocaba al suponer que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir.

Hinata miró a Gaara, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo y mariposas en el estomago al sentir la mano calida de el sobre la suya.

- En suna hace mucho calor, no te molesta el frió de esta temporada.

Tengo motivos para que no me moleste caminar sobre la nieve- Gaara miro fijamente a HInata y ella se sonrojo.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA, ESTE FANFIC NO LO ESCRIBI YO SOLITA ESPERO SUS MENSAJES, aRANZA ME AYUDO CUIDENSEN, NO LO HACEMOS CON FINES DE LUCRO 


End file.
